


Fuck Buddies

by bottomsonly



Series: Gay KPOP Smut [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, EXO and NCT, Last Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, Sub Qian Kun, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsonly/pseuds/bottomsonly
Summary: Lucas and Kun are fuck buddies with toxic feelings but it's time for it to come to an end. Kun's ready for a relationship but not with Lucas. Lucas has a fuck boy appeal but he doesn't want to lose Kun. So this is their last fuck together...
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kun/Suho, Kun/lucas, Qian Kun & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Kim Junmyeon, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Gay KPOP Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Fuck Buddies

“Ah fuck, Lucas,” Kun’s breathy words echoed in Lucas’s apartment, it was normal for the two to hook-up. Many times they’ve had their offs and on, Kun would argue that Lucas was too immature for them to further and Lucas would argue that Kun was too stuck up and arrogant to even be in a relationship. It was normal for the two.

Kun’s back was arched as Lucas’s large hand pressed down on his spine for him to arch himself, allowing the younger’s heavy cock to thrust deeper. His tight ring of muscles always hugged Lucas’s cock better than anyone’s ever has or will and they both knew it. Lucas’s cock was a monster, thick, long, and heavy, almost impossible to even suck on his sensitive organ but Kun was stubborn and insisted on taking it, and he would. His talented throat would beg to be fucked by the other's cock.

The older man's nails scraped down Lucas’s back marking him his territory, Kun was possessive and Lucas enjoyed the possession and the feeling of his nails scratching up his back. When Lucas would have his one night stands he would always pin their hands or cuff them, distract their lips with his or his fingers to stop them from making any marks whatsoever on his tan honey skin.

“Kun-ge, you’re such a fucking brat,” Lucas grunts enjoying the position they were, Kun was on all fours in his bedroom, the younger buried deep inside of him. Kun muttered ‘fuck off’ at Lucas’s taunt, but it was true, the older at times would seem more childish than Lucas himself.

He slaps his hand for the tenth time on Kun’s ass, the pale skin marked deep red, the younger/s hand was imprinted there and his other hand stained Kun’s soft skin on his hip. His grip was possessive, deep down he was scared, Kun told him this was their last time and that he wanted to get serious with some dude he met at a cafe, Suho but his real name was Junmyeon or something.

By instinct they chose this position so that they wouldn’t have to look each other in the eyes and go through this process again. Lucas had two failed relationships, Jungwoo and Ten, all because he couldn’t stop sneaking to Kun and likewise for Kun, he’s had one failed relationship, Sicheng.

Kun bit down on his lip concealing his cries, only letting out the moans when Lucas would bottom out and slam back into him, he had tears pouring down his cheek but he would blame it on the intense pleasure or sweat.

Lucas was more angry then sad, he was tired of this toxic relationship but the fact that Kun would end it over ‘coffee boy’ just pissed him off. It was too late for them, or that’s what they kept telling themselves, it was never too late but they assumed their romantic relationship would ruin their views on each other and they’d end much worse.

Grabbing both of Kun’s hands pinning them between his shoulder blades pulling his back against his chest, Lucas connected his lips to Kun’s neck. Immediately the older man began protesting him marking his skin, he didn’t want Junmyeon to see them and give up on the chinese man. Lucas just bit harder and placed the bruises roughly over the milky patch of skin, his heart painfully clenched, he felt like he couldn’t take it, the lump in his own throat was bothering him and he hoped taking it out on the source would help but he just hurt more.

“Lucas please…” Kun continued begging pathetically, normally this would be when he came, his body would tremble and shake against his lover but this was different. He sobbed letting it out, his face harshly hitting the mattress when Lucas rudely pushed him off of him, pushing his head into the mattress.

“Fuck you Kun,” Lucas spat deciding to let it all go, he began to brutally fuck into his ex-lover, the messy amount of lube he applied to Kun’s cunt wore thin making him only being lubricated by their sweat and Lucas’s excess precum. “Selfish bastard, this is what you want right? My cock. It’s all you want,” his voice sounded like self pity rather than a lousy insult. Kun’s heart dropped, god he hated ‘them’, Lucas and him together was a messy disaster, like an unwrapped and now tangled ball of yarn. 

Kun’s hot walls began to throb around Lucas’s cock, his sobs mixed with moans, Lucas knew he was close and he whined inwardly. It was about to be the end of them, they’d go out like this, a mess, hating what they’d become. Lucas didn’t want that… 

Pulling his cock from his greedy cunt watching how he clenched around air, shifting his hips like a whiny puppy wanting to feel him again. Lucas flipped Kun over onto his back, the moment their eyes met, he broke down mentally, he felt weak and helpless, like Kun was abandoning him. Was he not enough? What if he was too immature?

Kun already was on display, his eyes red and his bottom lip abused between his teeth, tear stained cheeks were all red and damp. Maybe he’d be miserable without his big puppy to ‘annoy’ him randomly just because he needs attention. He was ripped from his thoughts feeling Lucas’s massive cock sheath inside him again, Kun’s legs wrapped around the small of his waist pulling him closer. Lucas fell on top of Kun, only mustering enough strength to hold himself up on one of his forearms, their faces centimeters apart, his thrusts were sloppy and slow but deep, filling Kun up to the brim, the submissive's cock rubbing against Lucas’s toned stomach.

The knot in Kun’s stomach tightened at the double stimulation, Lucas leaned down to gently lick and nip at his sensitive chest. It was enough to throw the older one into his climax, trembling underneath the larger male, he was blinded with white spots in his vision as it hit him harder than he felt it would. Lucas examined every millimeter of detail on Kun, to stain this image in his mind, his tears dragged down his cheek like acid, burning his skin.

“Cum for me puppy,” Kun whispers as he was wrapped tight around Lucas not letting him go, if the feeling of his cunt, hot and tight around his cock wasn’t enough, the gently stern voice of his gege (哥哥) pushed Lucas over the edge. His cock milked his cum into Kun, filling him with his seed, messily pumping his cock to empty his cock in him, feeling it overflow onto their thighs.

Their breaths were heavy and broken, Lucas stopped his charade, burying himself in Kun’s neck a sobbing mess. Kun bit his lip hard looking up at the headboard of his bead to stop the tears from flowing but it was too late. Lucas’s cries were loud, his body shakes violently as the sobs rack through his body taking everything out of him, Kun clamps his hand over his mouth crying into his hand, finding it hard to breathe suddenly.

“I’m sorry Kun-ge, I’m immature and I don’t take your words seriously. I’m playfully when I should be mature, I can be inappropriate at the worst of times, and I annoy you when you’ve had a long day for my selfish needs then I’ll blame you when it’s all my faulty,” Lucas rambled, shattering Kun’s heart, he made him feel this way and he blamed himself over Lucas. The large male was limp over Kun, he had no energy to move, he didn’t want this to end.

Kun sucks in a deep breath, struggling to push Lucas off him as he begins to cry louder mumbling broken pleas and ‘no’s’. Finally getting out from underneath him, Kun barely makes it across the room as Lucas scrambles to follow him, the older male felt his cum leak from his abused hole quickly pulling his briefs up along with his black slacks. Lucas drops to his knees grabbing Kun’s shaking hand begging him to not go, spewing apologies, Kun felt his legs go weak, not from just being fucked senseless but the moment was too much to handle.

Ripping his hand from Lucas’s grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head, picking up his shoes after rolling his socks on messily. He had to get out of there, he was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown, why was this happening to them? Lucas was right, Kun was selfish. He kept repeating that as he yanks open his front door running out.

Lucas tried running after him but he failed, tripping over his own shoes in the middle of the floor by his door. He screamed in agony as the pain felt too much to handle, he shouted the one thing neither of them had the guts to say before, “Kun please! I love you…” 

Making it to the elevator Kun’s cries turned into loud weeping, clenching his heart sinking against the back of the elevator after the doors closed. He pulls his knees to his chest banging his head against the metal wall once. “I love you more… I’m sorry.”

…

Lucas.

Kun.

Lovers that were ‘toxic’ for each other, now both broken. An unspoken love…

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue? this hurt my own feelings. send requests, i'm multi-fandom so choose your fighter and specify what scenario if you'd like one!!


End file.
